


Keys In The Bowl

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: AU episode, Alec is a mundane, Alec is extra af in this, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of comedy, Blowjobs, Confident Alec Lightwood, Finger Fucking, Hand Jobs, Keys in the bag, M/M, Magnus is thirsty af, Magnus isn't so shy in the bedroom, Malec are a mood, Multi, Secret sex magic, Shy Magnus Bane, This is not an orgy, can Magnus hide his wm, everyone goes their seperate ways, just Malec fucking, swingers party, the others are extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Ragnor decides to drag Magnus to a swingers party, Magnus isn't interested. He would much rather curl up with Chairman Meow and Church. Ragnor wouldn't take no for an answer though.Magnus can't seem to remember why he was complaining when he sees the host, sees all of the host- when Alec answers the door, wearing nothing but a pair of skintight boxer briefs and a smirk.





	Keys In The Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Amanda, sorry and I love you and thank you for the prompt <3<3<3
> 
> The song for this one is, Call out my name- The Weekend
> 
> Additional tags,
> 
> this is just our boys, the others are extras

 

“I promise, Magnus, this time will be different,” Ragnor said, tugging on Magnus’ hand when Magnus turned to dash back out of the gate. “This fellow is a laugh. On my immortal life, you’ll have a good time!”

 

“That's what you said last time, Ragnor!” Magnus said, scowling at his friend. With a deep sigh, he looked up at the large flashy house that Ragnor was practically dragging him to. “All I wanted was a nice quiet night in my pyjamas with my cats. Even spending the night with Church is better than this.”

 

“You’ve spent too many nights sitting in with your cats, Magnus. You’re entirely too young to be living like an old hermit,” Ragnor said, pulling a reluctant Magnus along in his wake until they made it to the front door.

 

“Too young? I’m 793 years old, my dear cabbage,” Magnus said, grinning when Ragnor rolled his eyes. Maybe he was exaggerating a little. 

 

“Look, you enjoy yourself, I’m just going to…” Magnus cut off when the door opened.

 

_ Shit!  _ Magnus thought. It was the guy from that party he had attended with the Shadowhunter when she had come to him for help, he realised, staring at the tall guy with the dark hair and the amazing eyes. And the blinding smile.

 

_ And the body! _ Magnus thought, staring at the guy's body. The hot mystery man was only wearing a pair of boxers, the rest of him on display for the rest of the world to see. And what a display it was!

 

“Ragnor, you’re late! And I see you’ve brought a friend. We’ve met before, haven’t we?” Alec asked when he opened the door to find Ragnor Fell and Magnus Bane standing on his doorstep. He inspected every inch of the guy Ragnor had brought with him.

 

Alec took in Magnus’ grey slacks, black shirt and chunky knit black sweater, the hair with an adorable parting, swept off to the side and Magnus’ wide-eyed stare behind a pair of thick-rimmed, tortoiseshell glasses that made his dick hard and his knees weak.  _ He. Is. So. Cute!  _ He thought, unable to stop his eyes from roaming over Magnus’ body, again and again.

 

“I’m Alec Lightwood, please do come in,” Alec said, reaching out and taking Magnus’ hand. Dragging a staring Magnus into the house with him, he folded Magnus’ warm arm into the crook of his elbow.

 

“I'll just see myself in, shall I?” Ragnor called to Alexander and Magnus’ retreating backs, closing the front door behind him before following the pair into the house, mumbling to himself along the way.

 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up when Alec started tugging at his sweater before remembering what kind of party it was he was attending. He batted Alec’s hands away, a small grin tugging the corners of his lips up. Alec certainly wasn’t shy. He pulled his clothes off, putting them in the basket Alec held out for him, leaving just his boxers and glasses on.

 

“There's a basket there, Ragnor,” Alec said, gesturing to an empty basket before pulling Magnus’ hand back into the crook of his arm and pulling him down the hallway. “I just love your commercials, by the way, I’ve seen all of them,” he said as he pulled Magnus into the living room. 

 

“Um, thanks. Ragnor didn't say we would be attending your party, Alexander,” Magnus said, not knowing what else to say. He side eyed the guy who had his hand clamped in his arm, trying to be discreet when he squeezed Alec's bulging bicep, unable to help himself.

 

“Alexander? I like it,” Alec said, tensing his arm when he felt the soft squeeze. “Feel anything you like?” he chuckled, a grin spreading over his face when he saw Magnus’ lovely golden complexion darken, a blush forming on Magnus’ cheeks.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, our last guests have arrived,” Alec said when he marched Magnus into the living room, regretfully letting go of Magnus’ hand to grab him a drink. “I hope you like martinis, Magnus?” 

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said as he glanced around, seeing 15 other people. Couples and singles were lounging around on the large couches, all of them drinking and sitting in their underwear. They were all beautiful but he found his eyes wandering back to Alec as the guy moved around the room.

 

“See, you’re enjoying yourself already, aren’t you?” Ragnor asked with a chuckle as he slung an arm across Magnus’ shoulders, seeing how affected Magnus was by Alec. “You’re practically blushing like a virgin, Magnus,” he teased.

 

“I am not!” Magnus said in a loud whisper, elbowing Ragnor in the ribs. He slung his martini back in two gulps before discreetly topping it up when nobody was looking. “Shut up,” he said when Ragnor looked at him askance.

 

“You’re using your magic again?” Ragnor whispered when he saw Magnus’ move. He grinned at Magnus, glad that Magnus had finally given up on the ridiculous idea of trying to live like a Mundane. “You’re a Warlock, Magnus, you should use your magic,” he said, nodding his head.

 

“Yes, I’m using my magic again. Now drop it, Ragnor,” Magnus said, his fond tone belying his words. He pulled Ragnor further into the room, taking an empty couch, looking up when Ragnor didn’t sit down.

 

“Amelia is here, I must go and say hello,” Ragnor said when he spotted an old flame across the room. He left a gaping Magnus alone on his couch to go and speak to her.

 

Magnus scowled at Ragnor before he looked around the room, vaulted ceiling, decorated in neutrals with large, gold, comfortable couches and a huge sparkling chandelier, it was lovely. Not as lovely as the sight of Alec strolling towards him.

 

“So, Magnus, what do you do when you aren’t helping other people realise their dreams?” Alec asked as he took the seat next to Magnus, probably sitting closer to Magnus than was polite.  _ Who can blame me? I mean, look at the guy, _ he thought as his eyes roved over every inch that was on display.

 

“I uh… I spend time with my cats?” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow when Alec just stared at his chest. Alec wasn’t even trying to be conspicuous about it, blatantly staring at him. He felt a small blush form on his cheeks when Alec shook his head and looked up into his eyes.

 

“Sorry, your cats? I love cats,” Alec said, pulling his most dazzling smile onto his face. He decided right then and there that he would fight anyone who tried to take Magnus’ key from the bowl, the guy was seriously Hot! “Anything else?” he asked.

 

“I read fortunes?” Magnus said, staring incredulously when Alec’s eyes wandered down to his dick.  _ Is he licking his lips? _ He watched Alec’s tongue drag across his bottom lip before his teeth sank into his lip. Fuck, it had his dick twitching.

 

“I read fortunes too!” Alec said, watching Magnus’ dick jump in his tight black boxer briefs. He grabbed Magnus’ hand and started inspecting his palm with a grin. “This says you will meet a hot guy at a party, the guy will fuck your brains out and you’ll love it,” he said with a grin, his eyes darting up to meet Magnus’ incredulous gaze, behind those seriously hot glasses.

 

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t say that,” Magnus spluttered when he stopped choking on his martini. He shook his head in disbelief when Alec winked at him, still caressing his hand. The soft brushing across his palm had shivers jolting up his arm.

 

“Read mine, tell me what it says,” Alec said, releasing Magnus’ hand and laying his in Magnus’ open palm. He watched as Magnus pursed his cute little lips before he downed his drink and pulled his hand-eye level.

 

Magnus looked down at Alec’s hand, inspecting every inch and reading the future in the guy's lines. A very familiar line, intersecting Alec’s life line, had him blinking, his eyes darting up to look into the beautiful hazel eyes that were watching his every move. They made his breath catch in his throat for how beautiful they were. He had to clear his throat to speak.

 

“It says… we don’t always get what we want. Maybe the fates will decide what will happen tonight?” Magnus said, watching Alec’s eyes light up, another grin spreading across his pretty face.

 

“Fate? I’d rather take my destiny into my own hands,” Alec said, flipping his hand so that he was once again holding Magnus’. “I don’t believe in waiting for fate to decide my future, I see what I want and I take it, Magnus,” he said, brushing his thumb across the pulse point in Magnus’ wrist, feeling how fast the guy’s heart was beating.

 

“Of that, I have no doubt, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice rasping out as he imagined Alec taking him. Outside, upstairs, on this couch for everyone to see, he found himself not giving a fuck which, not with the way Alec was looking at him.

 

“Would you like another drink?” Alec asked, his cock twitching at the rasp in Magnus’ soft voice. He pulled Magnus up from the couch to lead him into the kitchen, grinning when he saw a few people starting the party early as he looked around the living room.

 

Magnus followed Alec, a faint smile, that he fought, tugging at his lips when the guy didn’t let go of his hand. A couple, going to town on a woman on one of the couches that occupied the large living room, caught his eye when they passed. The woman looked like she was enjoying herself.

 

“Your friends aren’t exactly shy, are they, Alexander?” Magnus asked when he was pulled through a door into a large kitchen with the same vaulted ceiling as the living room. He looked around the large room as Alec pulled the fridge open. The cabinets were all dark wood and the countertops were dark granite.

 

“What’s there to be shy about? We’re all adults here. We all knew what we were getting into and everyone here shares the same predilections. Nobody was forced to come here,” Alec said with a grin as he pulled a few bottles from the fridge.

 

“Ha, Ragnor gave me no choice, he seemed to think I spend too much time on my own,” Magnus said when Alec stood right next to him to mix a couple of drinks.

 

“If you aren't comfortable Magnus, you can leave at any time. Nobody will force you to stay,” Alec said, stopping his movements to look at Magnus, not even a foot away from him. He had thought that Magnus was there because he wanted to be.

 

“I didn't say I was uncomfortable Alexander. I'm actually enjoying myself,” Magnus said, taking the cocktail shaker from Alec's hand to finish pouring their drinks. The night had already exceeded his expectations.

 

“Good, I wouldn't want any of my guests to feel uncomfortable,” Alec said with a predatory grin, taking the proffered martini glass, letting his fingers linger against Magnus’. “I would much rather my guests enjoy themselves, take advantage of all the opportunities this kind of party has to offer.”

 

“I’m sure we will all have a great time,” Magnus said, imagining all the “opportunities” that a party like this offered. It wasn’t the first swingers party he had been to, not by any means, but it was the first he had been to in a while. _ And it is definitely the most interesting, _ he thought as his fingers grazed over one of the rings on Alec’s fingers, staring into his eyes.

 

“I certainly hope so, what’s life without a little pleasure?” Alec asked, offering his elbow, grinning when Magnus tentatively threaded his arm through it. He led Magnus back into the living room, relishing the feeling of the guy’s body, pressed against his own.

 

“So, you know Ragnor, he’s talking to Amelia, Terry and Danika,” Alec said, pointing out each person as he mentioned them. “That’s Tyrone and Monique. Lauren and Anthony are showing Kate a good time on the couch there, and they are Ray, Brent, Alexa and Nick. Is there anyone, in particular, that you would like to pick your key out?” he asked, watching Magnus’ eyes flick over the people present.

 

“It’s hard to decide, they are all so beautiful,” Magnus said, smirking into the rim of his glass, his eyes darting left to look at Alec. “Maybe there is one in particular,” he said a chuckle, taking pity on the guy, seeing the glint in Alec’s eye.

 

“And who might that be?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus closer to him and looking into his eyes. His eyes darted to Magnus’ mouth when Magnus spoke, watching his lips move against his teeth. Fuck, he wanted to bite into that bottom lip.

 

“That would be telling, Alexander,” Magnus said, watching the guy shamelessly stare at his lips as Alec moved even closer. Alec was almost standing chest to chest with him. His breath caught when he felt Alec’s dick brush his own.  _ God! What would it be like to feel it without our boxers in the way?  _ He wondered, a shiver running down his spine. He almost missed Ragnor’s approach entirely, too busy letting his imagination run wild.

 

“Alec, if you don’t pull those keys out sometime soon, you’re going to have an orgy on your hands,” Ragnor said as he approached his friends, watching the way they were almost rubbing against each other. “As much as I love a good orgy, I have plans for Amelia that don’t include 14 other people” he muttered, looking around.

 

Alec regretfully pulled his gaze from Magnus’ to look around, seeing what Ragnor meant when he saw a lot of groping and kissing going on. “I'll be right back,” he murmured after he had looked his fill before pulling away from Magnus.

 

“You two seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. I thought he was going to bend you over the couch,” Ragnor said, grinning when he saw Magnus’ eyes light up. “Is there anyone else here that tickles your pickle?” he asked.

 

Magnus shook his head as he looked around. They were all good looking, all different shapes, sizes and ethnicities, a good mixture of possibilities. Alec, however, was captivating. He was desperately hoping Alec would pick his key out.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the keys!” Alec said with a grin when he returned, shaking the red velvet bag in his hand to capture everyone’s attention. He made his way around the room, letting half of them pick a key from the bag, taking note of what colour key each person picked out.

 

Alec watched Ragnor take a green key before Magnus took out a yellow key.  _ Yellow _ , he thought to himself, winking at Magnus before turning to the rest of the guests and offering them the bag.

 

“Pick another key, Nick,” Alec said quietly when his friend picked the corresponding yellow key to Magnus’, that remained in the bag, smirking when Nick rolled his eyes and picked a blue key instead. 

 

“You’ve picked the wrong key, Danika,” Alec said when Danika took the yellow key from the bag he offered her next. His eyes narrowed when she looked over his shoulder at Magnus. “Put it back and nobody gets hurt,” he said, his voice dangerously low when he saw the challenge in Danika’s eyes, yanking the key from her loose grasp when she wasn’t quick enough to hold onto it.

 

“That’s not how it works, Alec,” Danika said, glaring at Alec when he gripped the key tighter in his shovel hand, his knuckles bright white. The arched eyebrow that Alec aimed at her, had her reaching in and taking a purple key from the bag with an irritated huff. “He’s so hot though, you always get the best looking ones,” she muttered.

 

“Perks of being the host,” Alec said with a wink, spinning away when Danika aimed a kick at him. 

 

Alec’s smirk widened when he got to Amelia. “Ragnor has the green key,” he whispered, almost laughing when she started rooting through the remaining keys before she pulled the green one out with a matching sly grin.

 

Magnus watched Alec move around the room, unable to see what colour keys people were picking out. He watched everyone, all of them watching everyone else, feeling the sexual tension roll through the room in waves. It had anticipation curling in his stomach, he could practically smell the arousal.

 

“Are you still upset that I dragged you out of your apartment, Magnus?” Ragnor asked, watching his friend’s eyes follow Alec around the room. “Isn’t this much better than running around after Church?” he asked.

 

“Yes, it is,” Magnus said, distracted when Alec spun on the spot when everyone else had picked a key out of the bag. He watched Alec reach into the red velvet bag, holding his breath as Alec rummaged.

 

Alec made a show of his actions, fighting the grin threatening to break out on his face. He “pulled out” the yellow key he had kept a tight hold of the entire time, ensuring nobody else got their hands on it and flashed a grin in Magnus’ direction as he held it up.

 

Magnus almost lost control of his glamour, having to fight it when he saw the yellow key Alec held up, practically twerking on the inside. Alec chucking the bag over his shoulder and stalking towards him, had his stomach jumping, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“It seems fate decided after all,” Alec said as he grabbed Magnus’ hand and all but dragged him from the room, spinning and wiggling his eyebrows at the group when everyone laughed. He pulled Magnus out of the room laughing when he saw Magnus laugh, it was a cute look on him.

 

Alec stopped when they got into the hallway, looking at Magnus to make sure he was okay. The look on the guy’s face, when Magnus looked at him over the top of his glasses, had him almost fully hard in his pants. He didn’t know if he pulled or Magnus jumped but he grinned against Magnus’ lips as he pressed Magnus into the wall.

 

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec's body as he slammed their lips together, breathing hard into Alec’s mouth. He couldn’t care less about Alec’s hip bones digging into his inner thighs or the cold wall digging into his back, too busy tasting the gin on Alec’s tongue, inhaling the scent of Indian sandalwood, Alec’s aftershave, pulling Alec’s hair to get better access to the guy's lips.

 

Alec gripped Magnus’ thighs harder when he invaded Magnus’ mouth, breathing hard as he fought the guy's tongue for dominance, surrendering when Magnus pulled his hair, it was hot! The hard length of Magnus’ dick had him pressing Magnus harder into the wall, his hips grinding forward, not giving one single fuck when Magnus’ glasses dug into his face.

 

“Are you going to fuck me… out here… in the hall?” Magnus asked breathlessly when Alec broke the kiss and nipped at his jaw, nosing at his jaw until he tilted his head back. Magnus could barely think from Alec’s lips exploring his neck, fighting to keep his glamour in place. His eyes rolled in his head when Alec sucked at the hollow in his throat.

 

“I’m seriously considering it,” Alec murmured into Magnus’ skin, sucking at Magnus’ Adam's apple before reining himself in. He let Magnus slide to the floor before grabbing his hand again and tugging him across the hallway.

 

Magnus shot a small pulse of magic into Alec’s hand as they crossed the hall, muttering a spell under his breath. The fight with his glamour was a losing battle and his eyes freaked most Mundanes out so he cast a spell on Alec, so he wouldn’t see it. Alec didn’t even flinch.

 

Magnus watched Alec’s ass when they headed for the stairs, his feet sinking into the plush carpet on the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. In all honesty, he hadn’t seen a prettier ass in his entire life.

 

Alec was almost dragging Magnus down the hallway to his room when they made it to the top of the stairs, lifting Magnus up again when the guy was too slow. He grinned into the skin of Magnus’ collarbone when Magnus’ legs clamped around his waist, continuing the exploration he had started downstairs.

 

Magnus groaned when he felt Alec’s lips on his collarbone, happily letting the guy carry him down the hallway, Alec certainly seemed strong enough to hold him up. A laugh that was almost a giggle escaped when Alec literally kicked a door open before stumbling through it.

 

Alec didn’t need to take his lips off of Magnus’ skin to know the path to his bed, grinning when they collapsed onto it. He claimed Magnus’ lips again when Magnus’ legs tightened around his waist, taking Magnus’ hands in his, pinning them above Magnus’ head.

 

Magnus willingly opened up, his back arching off the bed to get closer to Alec when he felt a hard dick pressing against the crack of his ass. Too desperate for it to care, he didn’t even try to stop himself as he tightened his legs and rocked into Alec’s hard dick.

 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot!” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips as he pushed against Magnus’ ass, moaning at the perfect friction. He brushed his fingers down Magnus' stomach, playing with each muscle before his fingers reached the waistband of Magnus’ boxers.

 

“Please, Alexander?” Magnus begged when Alec played with the material. He tugged against Alec’s tight grip on his wrists when Alec’s fingers slid into his boxers, relishing the strain on his muscles and the hand that wrapped around his dick. 

 

“God I need more, Alexander… fuck!” Magnus thought he would probably die of need when Alec set up the slowest pace anyone had ever jerked him at, not even taking his dick out, just jerking him right there in his pants.  _ Fuck! _ He needed it, needed more.

 

“Don’t worry, I know what you need,” Alec said, grinning at the desperate look on Magnus’ face before he dipped his head into Magnus’ neck. Letting his tongue flick out, he sucked at the sensitive skin there as he stroked Magnus’ dick with long, languid strokes that had Magnus trying to fuck into his hand.

 

Alec jerked Magnus’ dick faster when he heard small whimpers start pouring from Magnus’ mouth, breathing hard into Magnus’ neck as he listened to the noises, his hips occasionally rutting forward.

 

“Yes, just like that,” Magnus moaned when Alec sped up. He pushed into Alec’s hand, almost crying at the perfect grip. 

 

Wanting more, Magnus loosened his hold on Alec’s back, letting his legs fall over Alec’s thighs as he pushed into Alec’s hand faster, his breath coming faster with every twisting jerk.

 

Alec pulled away from Magnus’ neck to look down, watching Magnus writhe under him with a perfect arch to Magnus’ back, the guy's hips moving faster in his hand and against his dick. He almost came from the visual, having to wrestle his orgasm back.

 

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum… Alexander, I’m gonna cum,” Magnus moaned rutting harder into Alec’s hand when his balls started to tighten. “Fuck!” he cried out when he exploded in Alec’s hand.

 

Alec stared at Magnus when he came, watching the way Magnus’ eyes sparked...  _ gold?  _ Behind the lenses of his glasses _. _ The skin around Magnus’ eyes crinkled at the sides before Magnus’ eyes screwed shut.  _ Who the fuck is this guy? _ He wondered, listening to the sounds that Magnus made, they were gorgeous. He wanted to hear it again.

 

_ Fuck,  _ Magnus’ brain screamed at him when Alec slammed their lips together. He tugged his hands free to run them into Alec’s hair, kissing him back just as hard as his dick continued to twitch, even if he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Do it again,” Alec murmured, wiping his hand on his duvet and pulling Magnus hips up against his hard dick. “Cum like that again,” he said when Magnus stared at him in confusion. He wanted to see the guy's eyes do that thing again, whatever it was.

 

“I can’t just cum on demand,” Magnus chuckled, the guy was hilarious. “Maybe you should cum for me?” he asked, pushing his hand between their bodies to palm at Alec’s hard dick through his boxers.

 

“Any time, sweetheart,” Alec said with a grin, grabbing Magnus and rolling until he was on his back with Magnus straddling him.

 

Magnus didn’t know what he liked better, Alec’s agile move or the way he had called him sweetheart. Trailing a line of kisses in his wake, he shimmied down the bed unable to help himself from licking at Alec’s neck.

 

Magnus licked at Alec’s skin every time the guy let out a breathless moan, pressing kisses to Alec’s chest and stomach, letting Alec’s chest hair tickle his nose. Dipping into the crevices between each ab, he licked at every inch of Alec’s body before he reached Alec’s dick.

 

Alec’s hips bucked up when Magnus mouthed at his cock through his boxers, close to cumming when Magnus slid his glasses back up his nose. They made him weak. Leaning up on his elbows, he watched Magnus peel his boxers off, watching the guy's eyes light up when his dick was finally free of the constricting material.

 

_ They literally lit up, _ Alec thought, staring a bit harder and mentally scratching his head at the gold flashes he saw in Magnus’ eyes. Maybe he had had too much gin? He forgot all about it when Magnus’ lips wrapped around his dick.

 

Magnus worked the head of Alec’s dick, using his hand to jerk his length as he licked across the head of Alec’s dick, sucking more of it in each time his head bobbed until it hit the back of his throat.

 

Magnus took deep breaths through his nose as he pulled back and forced his head lower each time he took Alec in. Taking Alec’s balls in his hand, he started to massage them, humming when Alec moaned, a low, deep moan that had his dick hardening again.

 

Alec let his head fall back, unable to keep it upright when Magnus sucked his dick like it was his job.  _ So fucking hot! _ He thought, his hips bucking up, pushing his dick further into Magnus’ waiting mouth. 

 

Alec shot his load with a jerking groan when he felt a jolting tingle shoot through his balls.  _ What the fuck? _ He hadn't even been close, he had been getting there but still... He looked down to see Magnus sucking down everything he had to give.

 

Magnus was kicking himself in the balls for the pulse of magic he had shot into Alec as he swallowed. What was wrong with him?  _ I have lost my damn mind, that’s what,  _ he thought to himself. The guy had him barely able to control himself. At least Alec wouldn’t see his eyes.

 

Alec lay panting on his bed, shaking his head at how good Magnus was at sucking dick.  _ The guy has to have some sort of superpower, _ he thought with a grin. He thought he had died during his blowjob and gone to heaven when Magnus climbed up his body and claimed his lips.

 

Alec could taste himself on Magnus' tongue, making him groan into Magnus’ mouth. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ back, pulling Magnus flush to his chest, and rolled them over again, coming to land between Magnus' legs.

 

“Are you hard again?” Alec asked when he felt the hard ridge of Magnus’ dick pressing into his stomach. He looked down, when Magnus nodded, biting into his lip, Magnus looking like he was holding a laugh back.

 

“Yes, you sounded so fucking hot when you came like that,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec winked at him. The guy was incorrigible. He looked down when Alec did, to see his dick tenting his boxers and Alec’s interested dick straining against it again.

 

“Fuck, me too! I think I need to fuck you,” Alec said, thrusting his hips forward and grinding against Magnus’ dick, grinning when Magnus pushed him off and rolled onto his stomach.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Magnus asked over his shoulder with a wink. Unable to fight the grin that spread across his face, he yanked his glasses off, casting them aside before he buried his face in the crook of his arms when Alec pulled his boxers down as far as his knees, not even taking them off. _ Fuck! _

 

Alec accepted the bottle of lube Magnus handed it, too lost in the thought of getting inside the guy to question where it had come from. He tilted Magnus’ hips up until Magnus had his knees beneath him, exposing Magnus’ puckered hole.

 

“Touch yourself,” Alec said as he leaned forward, licking the soft skin of Magnus’ asshole.  _ Who wouldn’t? _ He asked himself, licking a stripe over Magnus’ hole before teasing the tip iof his tongue inside. Gripping Magnus’ ass cheeks harder, he spread them further, fucking into Magnus’ hole with strong licks until he felt Magnus start to relax, soft moans pouring from Magnus’ lips guiding him.

 

Alec pulled back when Magnus started to fuck back on his tongue. He flicked the lid off the bottle and lubed his fingers up, his dick aching to be inside Magnus when Magnus let out a desperate whimper before he pushed two fingers slowly into Magnus’ hole.

 

“Oh… fuck… finger my ass! Just like that,” Magnus gasped when Alec went in with two fingers. He didn’t mind, he might have possibly been using his magic to open himself up. Wrapping his hand around his needy dick, he tugged at it when Alec started to finger fuck him, groaning at the double pleasure of a hand around his cock and fingers in his ass.

 

Alec shrugged and added a third finger when Magnus asshole got slack, fast. Maybe Magnus had worn a butt plug today? He pushed three fingers into Magnus’ ass listening to Magnus’ moans, letting a few escape his own mouth at the perfect sounds.

 

“Alexander, fuck me already, I am as open as I’m gonna get,” Magnus begged, looking over his shoulder to nod his reassurance when his rim fully loosened around Alec’s fingers. He needed Alec’s dick like he needed air.

 

“How can I resist when you put it like that?” Alec asked, staring at Magnus’ eyes. He blinked, staring harder until Magnus waved his ass, reminding him that he was still three fingers deep. He shrugged it off and pulled them out of Magnus’ ass.

 

Alec lubed his dick up and knelt behind Magnus, giving his dick a few tugs before he lined the head of his cock up with Magnus’ clenching hole and pushed into Magnus’ ass. His groan matched Magnus’ when he pushed in and Magnus pushed back onto his dick.

 

Magnus clenched on every inch Alec sunk into him, his breath exploding out of him at the tight fit. He pushed back, his eyes rolling in his head when his ass hit Alec’s hips, it was so fucking good!

 

Alec had to take a minute to control himself, scared that he would lose his shit at how perfect the squeeze around his cock was and cum before he could even fuck the guy. He grabbed Magnus’ ass, squeezing it every time Magnus clenched around him.

 

“Magnus, I need to move,” Alec said, barely able to hold himself back. He looked into Magnus’ eyes when the guy looked back over his shoulder at him, withdrawing from Magnus’ ass when he saw the look in his flashing eyes. The pretty gold colour had him snapping his hips forward.

 

Magnus went with Alec’s movements, pushing back a little harder every time Alec thrust into him. His fingers curled into the blue duvet beneath him, gripping it as a bone-deep pleasure flooded him in waves.

 

“Alexander, fuck me harder,” Magnus moaned, pushing back harder against Alec's hips. He thanked whoever was listening when Alec grabbed his hips and started pounding into him.

 

“Fuck, Magnus… play with yourself,” Alec grated out, his voice like gravel at the punishing pace he was setting. He snapped his hips forward, relishing every squeeze of Magnus’ rim around his dick, every scrape of his foreskin, every slap of his balls against Magnus’ ass.

 

Magnus jerked himself furiously, holding his hips still, against his better judgement, and let Alec fuck into him as he pulled himself closer to release. He moaned when Alec draped over his back, collapsing onto his stomach. He found that he didn’t really care.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’, holding himself up on his elbows to cage Magnus in, fucking into his asshole at a messy, stomach clenching pace. Wanting to feel Magnus’ lips against his own again, he pressed his lips to Magnus’ shoulders until Magnus turned his head.

 

Magnus twisted his head to claim Alec’s lips, arching his back to get better access. He moaned into Alec’s mouth as Alec sawed into his prostate, his moans turning to whimpers from the pleasure that was everywhere.

 

“Magnus, I’m gonna cum,” Alec moaned breathlessly against Magnus' lips, feeling his balls draw up. He couldn’t stop it, didn’t have a hope in hell of holding it back.

 

“Cum for me, Alexander,” Magnus cried out, feeling his own release coming on. He shot his load just before Alec did, fucking his orgasm into the duvet as Alec fucked his into his ass. 

 

Magnus’ entire body shuddered in the cage of Alec’s arms, Alec’s sweaty body pressing him down as he came, relishing the feeling of the guy plastered to every inch of him.

 

“My. Fucking. God!” Alec groaned deeply as he fucked his load into Magnus’ ass, burying his face in Magnus’ neck to muffle his moans, his hips jerking spasmodically. He fought for breath when he stopped cumming, pressing himself closer to Magnus’ clammy body and tightening his hold.

 

Magnus turned his head, breathing hard when Alec lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. It wasn't a tongue fucking kiss, just a few soft pecks that had his heart racing just as fast as it had when Alec had fucked him.

 

“Those are the coolest contacts I've ever seen. Where did you get them from?” Alec asked as he stared into Magnus’ eyes, watching the guy blink furiously at the question. He tried to see the edges of them before Magnus turned away.

 

Alec pulled out of Magnus’ ass and rolled onto his side, propping his head onto his hand and tugged Magnus’ head back around to look at his eyes again. The contacts were like cat eyes.  _ Maybe they have some sort of computer chip in them that makes them flash like that?  _ He wondered, also wondering if Valentine, his boss, knew about these contacts. He had no doubt that Valentine would want to corner the market with them.

 

Magnus didn’t know what to say when Alec stared into his eyes, seeing his own eyes reflected in the hazel eyes that stared at him.  _ Alec shouldn’t be able to see them, _ was all he could think. Unless Alec had the sight. 

 

Magnus started thinking about Alec’s ability to see through his glamour and spells, wondering if maybe that's why the name Lightwood seemed to ring a bell. Maybe Lightwood was one of the old Shadowhunter bloodlines?

 

“Oh shit, I… fuck! We...got carried away!” Alec cursed with a wide-eyed groan when he looked over Magnus’ shoulder and saw the box of condoms on his nightstand, the completely unopened box. He had placed some in every room of his house in preparation for tonight then gone and gotten carried away.  _ Fuck! _ He silently berated himself, wanting to punch himself in his over-eager dick.

 

Magnus rolled over, realising what Alec was talking about when he saw the condoms. He debated whether to tell Alec about himself, about how he knew he was clean because his magic prevented him from giving or receiving STIs and about his eyes.

 

Magnus wouldn’t usually tell Mundanes about himself, about being a Warlock. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had seen in Alec’s lines when he had read his palm earlier. He had seen himself there in Alec’s hand, clearly intersecting the guy's life, permanently. The thought made his decision for him.

 

“Alexander, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Magnus said, sitting up and tugging Alec up to sit with him. He played with the rings on Alec’s fingers as he thought of how best to tell him before deciding to just come out with it. 

 

_ Here goes, _ Magnus thought to himself as he looked up into Alec’s astonishing hazel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me for the ending, someone please write a follow-up chapter to this bc I want to read that!


End file.
